Sega Saturn
Special Moves Neutral B - Chu Chu Chu Saturn takes out a laser gun and shoots with it forwards, an attack that is not particularly powerful nor spammable. Holding down the B button will make Saturn start a dance, and while she's dancing you have to enter inputs with the stick. These inputs make her point at that direction with her arms, which by itself deals damage. After you release the button, all the inputs will be translated into extra shots for the gun, each one with their own property. Left is the regular shot, Right is faster and weaker, and Up and Down are angled up and down. There's a catch though. If you dance for too long, Saturn will somehow lose her clothes, staying in her underwear and covering in embarrassment. This can stun opponents with horniness, but also leaves her open to attacks. Side B - Rappy Gloves Saturn equips a pair of hairy gloves and performs a series of punches before finishing up with an uppercut. Once you finish the combo Saturn will keep her gloves until she's KO'd or until she uses any other Special that is not Side B, and the gloves will give her normals a x1.5 buff. Using this move in the air will make Saturn float as she does her combo. The downside is that once the combo is started, you cannot stop midway, and if you get hit during it Saturn will not keep the gloves. Up B - Space Harrier Saturn equips herself with a large cannon and will fly up for a bit before stopping and hover for a few seconds before falling. During the hovering part, you're able to move her freely inside an imaginary circle, but getting outside the circle will make her fall off. You can also shoot with the cannon, dealing damage without flinching. Down B - Twin Sticks Saturn takes out her weapon of choice, the Twin Sticks, and uses them to create a wind vortex around her. The first part of this move will push back opponents considerably, while the second part will just turn Saturn into a human wall. In the air, this move makes Saturn fall slower for an extra recovery option. After holding the move for too long, the vortex will disappear, but you can also stop this move at will. If you do, Saturn will use one of the sticks to shoot a beam in the direction she was facing. Final Smash - Graduation Saturn's Medal chart appears and gives her 100 medals. This turns Saturn into the console she's named after, which can fly freely and shoot laser beams at both right and left at the same time. Saturn can also ram at opponents and charge up her laser beam to shoot a sprite of Segata Sanshiro, but she's overall the weakest of the three ships. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Taunts * Up Taunt: Her medal chart shows a random number of medals. * Side Taunt: Saturn does a cute pose and asks "Like this?" * Down Taunt: Saturn says "I didn't ask for this!" Victory Poses and Losage Only Victory Pose: Saturn says "That sounds like fun!" Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Sega Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Category:Videogame Characters Category:Japanese